The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,269, Petersen, describes a folding apparatus in which a transport belt system is guided about a folding flap cylinder to receive transversely folded printed substrates, typically paper, for further transport to a further paper handling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,212, Kobler, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes an arrangement in which folded printed substrates are transported by transport elements, received from a folding flap cylinder, in which the transport elements are spaced from each other and which engage behind the spine or fold line of the folded product in the essentially wedge-shaped region behind the transfer position of the folded product from the collection or folding blade cylinder to the folding flap cylinder.
If it is desired to place a special insert in the folded substrates as received from the structure described in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,269, Petersen, it is necessary to provide a separate apparatus such as an opening cylinder which engages at an overfold. This necessarily leads to an excess paper consumption and requires additional space and costs. The apparatus described in the referenced Kobler U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,212 is substantially more compact and does not require an overfold. However, it is not easily possible to transport the folded product with the spine or folding edge at a leading position, with respect to transport direction.